Into The Well
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome's great granddaughter finds the well? And what happens when she meets Kouga? Adventure, romance, and danger. (Sorry, I suck at summaries lol.)
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored of Bellarke fics ironically enough, so I felt like writing a new fanfiction. Here you all go!**

Mika was on another hunt for the Dry Well. It was 2025 now, and the world is completely different now. Hover cars have been invented, Sky Scrapers are taller than ever, everything is just.. Different.

Oh, did I forget to mention? Mika is the great granddaughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha used the Sacred Jewel a long time ago to turn human and grow old with Kagome in Tokyo, and their family lived their ever since. Though, Mika has heard several tales of the Feudal Era, and she had been looking for the Dry Well ever since she was 10, and she is now 18. Anyway, I think that's enough back story for now. To the story, shall we?

* * *

Mika zipped through the streets of Tokyo on a motorcycle that resembled the one off Tron. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a leather jacket zipped up to the neck, and knee high combat boots, her helmet hiding her face behind tinted glass. She glanced over her shoulder as she drove, and turned sharply down a street, before quickly skidding to a halt outside an old fashioned sushi house. She sat up, and pulled the helmet off. Her face was narrow, and feminine, like Kagome's, but with more edge. Her hair was long blue, because she always dyed it that color, her eyes a dark brown. She climbed off the cycle when she put the kickstand down, and headed inside.

She stopped in front of the bar, looking around the almost empty restaurant, looking at an elderly man as he hobbled up to her. "Can I help you Miss?" He looked at her, seeming to disapprove of her appearance. "Yes, actually." She started. "I'm looking for a lead on the old Dry Well that has been passed down through the Higurashi family." As she spoke, the man seemed to pale more and more. "Yes, I have information on the Dry Well." He nodded, motioning for her to follow as he went to the back room.

* * *

An hour later, Mika ran out of the restaurant, pulling her helmet on as she jumped onto her cycle, kicking it into gear as she took off. The old man had given her a supposed destination of the well, and she was on her way quick as she could, speaking the location into her helmet, and the directions popping up on her visor. She swerved in and out of traffic, getting honked at occasionally when she narrowly missed taking off a side mirror.

At the speed she was going it took her less than 30 minutes to get there, and she skidded to a halt outside of a large mansion, with a gate that was probably 20 feet high. She looked up at the gate for a moment, before she drove a few blocks away, parking her cycle in an ally way and turning the security on so it would shock whoever tried to steal it. She kept her helmet on as she snuck across the street, and scaled the wall quietly. She recognized this house, it used to be for sale, but nobody ever bought it because it was so.. Not, technological? She would have no trouble getting in and out of the well then if it was here. She smiled to herself, and spotted an old building, what looked to be a little hut.

She ran over to it, pulling open the door and looking down into it, she saw a hole in the ground, with a short wooden wall around it. "I found it!" She threw her hands in the air, and without thinking, she flew down the stairs, and quickly lifted herself over the wall and dropped down into the well. She blinked. "Nothing's happening.." She frowned, and then shrieked as the ground fell out from under her, and was replaced with swirls of blue purple and pink, and then she hit the ground again, hard. "Ow.." She groaned, pulling off her helmet to rub her head.

"Who's there?!" She heard a shout, and looked up to see a silhouette of a head, and reached up to cover her eyes as she sun blared down into the well. "How did you get down there?" She jumped some as a rope hit the ground next to her, and she grabbed it, her grip tightening as it lifted her up off the ground. The rope stopped moving once she was at the top, and she was hauled out of the well. "Thank you.." She breathed, brushing herself off, then stopped when she saw him. The guy was wearing what looked like a furry skirt, and he was barefoot, with fur arm bands, and hair longer than her own. And he had a tail..?

"Kagome..?" He sounded confused, and she looked back at his face, and he looked just as confused as he sounded. "What? No, I'm not Kagome. She's my great grandmother. I'm Mika." She held out her hand, and when he looked down at it confused, she awkwardly lowered it. "I'm Kouga." He smiled at her, and she would have swooned if the better half of her mind hadn't kicked in. "You just like Kagome.." He muttered, reaching towards her, and ran a hand through her hair. "Except for the hair. That's different. But I like it." He lowered his arm. "Welcome to the Feudal Era, Mika."

 **Okay, so, I've watched the first 2 seasons of this show, only because Netflix doesn't have the rest, or the movies. But I really like it, and I know enough to get by with writing a fanfic XD**


	2. A New Beginning

**I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to update stories, I'm just so busy. I'll try to update more frequently.**

Mika followed Kouga through the forest after he invited her to the den of the Demon Wolf Tribe. They were walking because she refused to allow Kouga to carry her, she was an independent woman after all.

"So why did you come here in the first place?" Kouga kept glancing at her, and it was making her nervous. "Grandmother Kagome told me about the well, and I decided to see what she was talking about when she talks about how the air is cleaner. And she was right, it's much nicer here than in my own time." She sighed a bit. "Although I do miss my bike."

"You're bike? Why didn't you bring it with you like Kagome did with her bike?" Kouga looked over at her again. "Oh, no, not that kind of bike, mine is sort of, motorized." She frowned when she realized he wouldn't know what that means. "Which means the bike will go without having to pedal, and it goes faster than regular bikes." Kouga nodded in interest, and kept glancing at Mika occasionally.

"Okay Wolfie, what's your deal?" She stopped, and he paused, looking back at her. "Deal..?" He tilted his head. "Wolfie?" He turned around fully to face her. "You keep looking at me as if a demon is going to explode out of me." She blinked. "And yeah, Wolfie, cause, ya know, being a wolf demon and all." She shrugged, and he chuckled. "It's not like that. It's just, you remind me so much of Kagome, minus the blue hair. It's strange. Because I was in love with her, and now you're here." He paused at the expression on Mika's face. "Are you saying you're in love with me?" She paled some when Kouga nodded. "And I plan on making you fall in love with me." He stepped closer to her, and Mika's breath hitched. "O-oh..?" She squared her shoulders. He grinned, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down, so slowly, until his lips were barely touching hers, looking her directly in the eyes. She was ready to give in now, and she was going to kiss him, when suddenly he smirked and leaned back.

"Oh.." She blinked, turning a light shade of pink as she looked down. "What? Oh no, I've upset you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have lead you on like that." His hands were on her shoulders now, and he forced her to look up at him, and froze at the look on her face. "This has happened to you before.." He whispered, and she nodded. "This.. This boy, when I was 15. I really, really liked him, but he didn't feel the same. He was dared to date me, and all along, I thought he cared about me, made me believe he loved me, and then one day he dumped me, in front of the whole school." She looked down again, her eyes burning, half from the memory, and half that Kouga had grown angry, and his grip on her arm had grown. "I'm sorry I had no idea." He murmured, then suddenly pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like that for several moments, before finally, they both pulled back, and hand in hand, headed for the den of the Demon Wolf Tribe.

 **Sorry, I know it's super short, but I'm really tried so I didn't feel like typing a lot.**


End file.
